


there's so much skin to see

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: Harry's dorm is right next to Louis'. Harry is known for her legendary strap-on and bringing home girl after girl. Louis is tired of never getting any peace and quiet because of it. When she goes to confront Harry about it, things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short smutty fic i wrote to get myself back into writing. hope you enjoy it!

It’s 3:11AM and Louis is, for the third night in a row, woken up by her neighbor’s bed squeaking and pleasured moans. Honestly, they’ve been in school for a month already, and it feels like every night, the girl living in the room next to Louis’ is having sex, and seemingly never with the same person. She can do what she wants, Louis isn’t one to shame people for enjoying sex, but she has her first biology exam at 8am. Great.

Doesn’t this Harry girl have anything better to do? Like go to class or do homework and maybe even _sleep_ one in a while? It’s ridiculous. 

Harry is the last room in the hall, so Louis is her only neighbor. It figures. Louis is the only person she’s keeping up. If anyone asks, she would never admit to fingering herself once or twice while listening. It isn’t her fault. They’re just so loud, and she’s _always_ having sex, it feels like. Sue her if she hasn’t had sex in a while and she has needs. 

She groans and throws a pillow over her head and tries, and fails, to fall asleep.  
~  
After her biology exam, which was insanely hard, she meets Liam for breakfast in the cafeteria. She piles up on food, realizing she didn’t eat dinner the night before, and sits down with him.

“Hungry?” he jokes, his mouth full of food. Sophia, his new girlfriend, is beside him, in all her perfectness. Louis had a few hopes that she was secretly gay, but no such luck, it seems.

They all have biology together, and sit together for lab and lecture. They crammed for their exam together and they’ve been good friends since day one. Louis is just grateful she found friends at all. 

“Shut up.”

Sophia is talking about something, the women’s volleyball team and her early morning practices and drama, Louis thinks, but she can’t really focus. The girls behind her are talking about Harry, and she can’t help but eavesdrop. 

“Where were you last night?” one of them asks.

“Harry Styles’ dorm,” the other girl replies cheekily. 

“Oh my god! Was she good?!”

“You have no idea,” the girl swoons. “Now I can confirm those rumors are true. Oh my god, and her strap-on? Better than the rumors. I’m still sore from it, honestly, and she knows exactly how to use it. And it’s crazy, how she gets off on it. Like, she came without being touched there at all.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you scored with her. How did that happen?”

“I was at the gym, and she was getting out of football practice with the rest of the girls. She looks so good in those tight shorts, god. I tried not to be obvious, but I went to get water and walked past her, and that was sort of it, really. She smiled at me and introduced herself and asked if I was doing anything after this. She asked me back to her dorm and went to go shower. I didn’t even get to shower, but she said she thought I looked hot, sweaty and stuff. I guess she’s into that. So we went back to her dorm and we did it.”

Louis rolls her eyes. She could go to the gym and get sweaty, if she wanted to. She just doesn’t. Besides, who wants to fuck a sweaty person? Harry sounds disgusting. 

“Louis? You okay?” Sophia asks. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m just tired. I didn’t get much sleep. My rude neighbor was up all night having sex,” Louis says, a little louder than needed, hoping the girl behind her hears and somehow knows she means her. 

“Wow, she’s still doing that?” Liam asks, wide eyed. “Doesn’t she ever sleep?”

“That’s what I said!” Louis cries. “It’s so obnoxious.”

“You should complain,” Sophia says easily, stealing a bite of Liam’s bagel. “Tell her to stop being selfish and let you sleep in peace.”

“Soph is right,” Liam nods. “She’ll never stop if you don’t tell her.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re right! I’m going to tell her!” Louis says loudly. She’s done doing nothing about this. When she gets back to her dorm, she’s going to bang on Harry’s door and she’s finally going to get some well-deserved peace and quiet.  
~  
As it seems, Harry has slept with half the girls on campus. Louis never really realized all the talk about her. While she’s in class that day, she constantly hears about Harry and her legendary strap-on dildo. How she went this long without noticing is beyond her. Girls giggle and gossip about it, and any girls that haven’t gotten to see it seem full of envy of those who have. There’s even girls that say they’re completely straight, but would still fuck Harry, given the chance. That shocks Louis, honestly, because so many girls are homophobic, get off on tearing other women down, but here they are, confessing their attraction to Harry Styles, another female, and even confessing they want to get in bed with her. 

Louis has never really gotten a good look at Harry. She’s seen her in passing, but never really bothered to truly _look_ at her. According to these people, she’s the hottest woman to ever live. Louis will have to find out for herself.  
~  
While Louis walks back to her dorm, she thinks about what she’s going to say to Harry. She’s got a whole speech prepared. She’s going to tell her how rude and inconsiderate Harry has been, and if she doesn’t quit it, she’s going to tell the RA, and no one wants that. It would only be awkward and uncomfortable for all parties involved. 

Louis takes the elevator to her floor and marches down the hall with determination, dropping off her stuff in her room before closing the door and banging on Harry’s door. She bangs again when there’s no answer right away. Finally, the door is pulled open, and Harry is standing there in nothing but lacey black underwear and a tight white t-shirt. She’s got no bra on, and Louis can see her hard nipples right through the thin material. She’s got very nice breasts, actually, a solid C cup. Her body is tall and toned and thin. It’s unfair how perfect it is. 

When Louis finally pries her eyes away from her nearly naked body, she looks at her face, really looks, and wishes she didn’t. She’s fucking gorgeous. She’s got big, bright green eyes, curly brown hair that probably goes almost down to her ass, and full, pink lips. Louis’ stomach heats with want for her. This was not supposed to happen. She’s here on a mission. She needs to get the respect she deserves from her neighbor.

However, when she opens her mouth to speak, she’s incapable of finding any words.

“You’re Louis, right?” Harry speaks before Louis gets the change. Harry smiles at her, straight white teeth gleaming. This girl can’t even be real.

“Um, yeah, I’m Louis,” Louis squeaks. 

“Heard a lot about you,” Harry grins wider, eyeing Louis up and down. She suddenly wishes she’d worn something a bit nicer than her sweats and a t-shirt. 

“I—what? I mean, I can say the same about you, but what have you heard?” Louis stutters out. What could people being saying about her?

“Lot of people I know want to get into your pants,” Harry says easily. “Think you’re really hot. I can’t say I disagree, though.”

Louis’ cheeks burn. She hasn’t even had sex with anyone since getting to college. She’s had a few opportunities but never went ahead with them. Louis wonders if this is an opportunity showing itself right now. 

“Well, um, I actually came to talk to you about something,” Louis mutters, self consciously fixing the bun on her head. 

“Why don’t you come in?” Harry stands to the side to make room for Louis. “Rather not talk in the middle of the hallway.”

Louis nods and walks in. Harry’s room is nice, decorated in sky blue and black, and everything seems to be in its place, unlike Louis’ own dorm room. Harry sits on the bed and pats the space next to her. Louis sits awkwardly and folds her hands in her hands. 

“So, what do I owe this pleasure?”

Louis clears her throat awkwardly. “Well, I just…you’ve been….loud. I mean, I understand you want to enjoy yourself, but I haven’t been able to sleep or do homework or anything in peace because of it.” There. She said it. It’s out in the open. 

“Oh,” Harry says, realization over her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was that bad. I mean, it’s hard to stay quiet when it’s good, especially for my partners.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard,” Louis scoffs. “But maybe you all can try a little harder.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk before you know what it’s like,” Harry shrugs.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, you say it like it’s easy to stay quiet, but you don’t know what my dick is like, and you don’t know how hard it is for my partners to stay quiet when they’re with me. Can’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Harry shrugs her shoulders. “Besides, I think it might be good for you. You look a bit stressed to me. You could use a good fucking.”

“Excuse me?!” Louis shouts louder. “You don’t even know me! You can’t just make assumptions like that! It’s rude.”

“Well,” Harry murmurs, bringing her mouth close to Louis’ ear and putting a hand on Louis’ inner thigh. “Can I make the assumption that your pussy is soaked just thinking about my cock and what it would do to you?”

Louis’ jaw goes slack. “No.”

“Really? Because this,” Harry presses a finger to Louis’ crotch, “this wet spot, right here, tells me you are soaked, soaked through your panties _and_ your sweats. I can’t just ignore that, can I?” 

Shit. Louis didn’t realize just how wet she really was, but now that she’s put her attention on it, she doesn’t think she’s ever been wetter. Harry hasn’t even touched her, and she’s already falling apart. Harry is like, the Vagina Whisperer, Louis thinks to herself. Louis wants her so bad.

“I mean,” Louis swallows. “It would be rude to ignore it, now.”

Harry smirks and presses her lips to the nape of Louis’ neck. “I was hoping you would think so.”

Even the smell of Harry is overwhelming. She smells of lavender and vanilla, so sweet. Harry bites at her neck softly, and by the time Louis closes her eyes, Harry is gone. She frowns and opens her eyes, watching Harry open her nightstand drawer. Harry looks over her shoulder and smiles.

“Why don’t you take off your clothes, and we’ll take care of that wet pussy?”

Louis nearly chokes, but she nods. She pulls off her shirt and sports bra, gets rid of her sweats and thong, leaving herself completely naked and ready for Harry. Normally, she’s not the forward with girls. She’s had one-night stands, but she’s at least danced with girls and gotten to know them a little first. Plus, she had liquid courage for those. Now, she’s completely sober, and about to let a girl she doesn’t even know fuck her. She doesn’t even care. 

Louis lies down on Harry’s bed, turning her head to watch Harry. Harry pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to the ground, riding herself of her panties. She’s even sexier with no clothes on. Her body is toned from playing footie and enduring daily workouts. Her tummy is flat and muscled, her hipbones prominent. Louis would normally be a bit self-conscious, but she can’t even bother to care. Apparently, people have been talking about her, about how they want to fuck her, so she can’t find it in herself to worry. Her body is lovely, anyways. She’s got perky, full, C cup breasts, curvy hips, thick things, and a round ass. She likes her body the way it is, and if the way Harry’s been looking at her is any indication, she likes it, too. 

Harry finally pulls out her strap-on and tightens it around her slim hips. Louis’ mouth goes dry. When people talked about it, she never pictured it to be like _this_. It’s an absolute monster, to say the least. It’s got to be nearly ten inches long, hanging low between her thighs, and insanely thick. Louis doesn’t even think she could fit it in her _mouth_ , let along cunt. She swallows harshly. Well, everyone says she knows how to use it, so Louis is sure it’ll be good, either way. 

“You like it?” Harry asks seductively, grabbing the lube and slicking it up, pumping it like it’s her own real cock. Louis swallows again. This whole thing is beyond erotic. 

“It’s…it’s big,” Louis breathes.

“Mm, I know. Think you can handle it? Fit my cock inside of you?”

“I…yeah, I think so,” Louis nods shakily. She’ll die trying, at least. Her family will get a call from the cops, letting them know their daughter died while attempting to get fucked by a monster strap on dildo. At least she’ll die doing what she loves. 

“Good,” Harry grins. “I hope so.”

Louis feels determined, now. Somehow, knowing all these girls have gotten this, taken this, she wants to prove herself to Harry. She can fucking take it. Louis has never been one to back down from a challenge. 

Harry crawls on the bed and Louis opens her legs automatically for her. Harry leans over and grabs her by the neck, kissing her deeply. Louis wraps her arms around her neck, kissing her right back, biting at her bottom lip. 

“Gonna fuck you good,” Harry murmurs, pressing their tits together and rubbing their bodies against each other. “Better than anyone has ever fucked you before.”

Louis doesn’t doubt it. She’s had some good sex, yeah, but nothing truly mind-blowing or anything. She’s only eighteen, so it’s been more of exploring her sexuality and figuring out the basics. College is meant for experimenting, isn’t it?

The toy dildo rubs against Louis’ belly, lying across most of her abdomen. Louis doesn’t even know how it’s going to fit inside of her, but Louis has never been a quitter before, and she isn’t going to start now. 

“Gonna fuck me or what?” Louis gripes against Harry’s mouth. 

“All in good time. Patience is a virtue, you know,” Harry says calmly, a smirk playing on her lips. Louis holds back a huff of annoyance. She has no patience, she’s already aware of that. Her mother teases her all the time, saying she was born early because of her impatience, and she never got rid of the trait. She absolutely has no patience when it comes to being teased, and it sounds like that’s exactly what Harry plans to do to her. 

“You said you were going to fuck me,” Louis huffs. Harry moves her lips down Louis’ neck, presses her lips around her breasts, down her flat belly, dipping her tongue into her belly button, kissing her prominent hipbones. Louis’ breathing picks up a bit, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Harry’s large hands hold her around her waist, slipping Louis’ legs onto her shoulders. Before Louis can speak, Harry smirks over at her, then licks all the way across Louis’ pussy. Louis shivers with it. 

“That’ll shut you up,” Harry mutters with a grin, delving her tongue into Louis’ wet, hot cunt. Louis gasps, gripping onto the sheets below her. She’s only ever been eaten out once, and it was sloppy and messy. Harry obviously knows what she’s doing, though. Harry licks into her eagerly, mouth pressed to her lips as she works. Her fingers grip at Louis’ hips, thumbs stroking her hipbones. Louis chokes back a sob when Harry sucks her clit into her mouth.

“Shit!” she yells, and now she knows exactly why Harry’s partners are always so loud. Harry is some kind of sex goddess, it seems. Louis’ thighs are already quivering, and Harry grips the sides of them, pulling them closer and enclosing her head with them. Louis’ ankles rest on Harry’s clearly toned back and can’t stop her hands from finding them their way into Harry’s curls. Harry doesn’t seem to mind it, if the way her hands travel up her ribs to grasp her breasts are any indication. Her thumbs stroke her pink nipples until they’re hard buds, and Louis might as well be on fire. Every part of her body is tingling. She’s certain she’s flushed all the way down to her chest. 

Louis isn’t one to reach an orgasm quickly, but she realizes that’s probably because she wasn’t receiving the right stimulation. Before she knows it, before she can stop it, she’s crying out Harry’s name and coming all over her mouth, arching her back off the bed. She shakes violently for a few moments after, her orgasm lasting longer than ever before. 

Harry sits up between Louis’ legs and smirks, her mouth shiny with come. “You were quite loud, you know. Probably the loudest girl I’ve ever been with. I like it.”

Louis flushes a shade deeper. She knows she’s loud, but she had no idea she was _that_ loud. During sex, she usually is pretty quiet, biting her lip through it and gasping silently, but she couldn’t hold back with Harry. 

Harry pushes Louis’ legs back open again and sits up on her knees, leaning over her body and kissing her like her life depends on it. Louis keeps her hands in her hair and pulls her even closer, their bodies pressed flush together. 

“Let’s see if I can get you to do that again,” Harry grins, kissing down Louis’ neck. “Now the real fun can begin.”

Louis is barely capable of one orgasm, so she doubts Harry can get two out of her, especially so quickly. But, she’s never been forced to go another round right after an orgasm, so she has no idea what to expect. 

“You’ve done this before, right?” Harry asks, suddenly very serious and concerned. “It’s okay if you haven’t, I just don’t want it to hurt. I have a smaller one, if you want.”

Louis really was not expecting such a gentle side to come out, especially not in the middle of sex, so she just smiles and pulls Harry in for another kiss. “Nothing to worry about, love. Can’t say I’ve done it with one this big, but I like a challenge. Don’t go easy on me.”

That might have been a stupid thing to say, because if Harry drove that thing right into her, she might die on impact, but she wants to make it clear that she wants this just as badly, if not worse, than Harry. 

Harry smiles, dimples carving her cheeks. That’s probably how she gets all the girls, with those god-forsaken dimples. They could make a girl melt. “Alright, good.”

“Good,” Louis replies, wrapping a curl around her finger. Her gut feels like it’s on fire, the want and need and arousal all swimming around. She can honestly say she’s never been more attracted to someone than she is to Harry, and she’s never been this excited to have sex in her few years of experience. 

Harry kisses her again before gripping the middle of her strap-on and gliding the tip over the opening of Louis’ cunt. It feels five times bigger than it looks when she feels it breech her, just the tip moving into her. Louis closes her eyes and grips Harry’s shoulders. 

“Fuck,” she curses softly. “Fuck, I want it so bad.”

Normally, Louis never talks during sex. She’s quiet in every sense. Now she’s basically dirty talking with someone she met less than an hour ago. She isn’t sure what’s come over her.

“I’ve got you,” Harry says softly. “Don’t want to hurt you, want you to feel so good. Want to make it last.”

With the way Harry is talking, it sounds like they’ve been in a committed relationship for months. Louis didn’t think one night stands talked like this. She silently wonders if she speaks to all of her lovers like this. 

Harry presses in a little more, and Louis can feel the stretch of it. It doesn’t hurt, though, at least not yet. It still feels so good. Harry puts one hand over her pubic bone, her fingers reaching up almost to her navel. Louis would normally feel self conscious about that, about someone touching her most problematic place, but she doesn’t. Harry presses her palm into her pubic bone just a little, creating a perfect pressure. 

Harry’s lips move back to Louis’ neck, sucking bruises into the skin and nipping at it. Louis wants her to leave marks, want to showcase that she got to have Harry, too, that she’s good enough for her. The next few inches Harry pushes in make Louis’ eyes squeeze shut for a moment, but the burn of it passes quickly. With the hand Harry has on her belly, she uses her thumb to rub circles over Louis’ clit. Louis could probably come again right now just from her touch. 

Louis can no longer try and filter out the noises she’s making, especially when Harry fits fully inside of her. She’s incapable of staying quiet, now. It’s big and it’s stretching her insides and it’s _good_. 

“Mm, look at that, baby. I’m all the way inside of you. You took me so easily, like you were made for me. I’m so deep inside of you.”

Her finger splay over Louis’ belly, as if she’s trying to feel it inside of her. Louis has trouble breathing. She feels so stuffed, but in the best way possible. Harry finally, finally starts to move her hips, rocking in and out of her, still rubbing her clit with her thumb, still kissing her neck and collarbones and biting her shoulders. 

“God, fuck, yes,” Louis hisses, throwing her head back, her nails digging into Harry’s shoulders. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Louis can feel her smirk. Louis’ stomach starts to coil with heat again, belly on fire with it. She’s already oversensitive from her first orgasm not long ago, but she’s already so close to her second. Harry sits up straight, pushing her hair out of her face. Louis watches it fall beautifully over one shoulder, covering the view of her left breasts. The thing is, Harry is so beautiful, Louis isn’t even sure she’s real. Her body is that of a model’s, her face made to be photographed. Even though she’s receiving no stimulation of her own, she looks like she’s in ecstasy, like she gets off just from getting Louis off. Her lips are even plumper from all their kissing, her eyes glazed over with arousal. Louis can’t tear her eyes away from her. She watches Harry’s full breasts bounce with every thrust, watches Harry bite her lip with concentration, keeping her eyes on where she’s pushing into Louis. 

When their eyes do meet, Harry’s pupils are blown, and Louis’ probably are, too. She’s never felt this good before. 

“Harry,” she whimpers. “’m gonna come again.”

Harry grins, dimples and all, and grips Louis’ hip with one of her hands. “Good. Wanna see your face this time.”

Louis’ whines at the thought. Her breathing gets labored, belly expanding and caving intensely with it. Harry moves her hips like the expert she is, thrusting slow and sure. Harry leans down to kiss Louis, tongue finding hers, pushing into her impossibly deeper. 

“Harry, Harry,” Louis moans. “I’m there, I’m there, Harry, please, god, please!”

Louis doesn’t even know what she’s saying, rambling off words and noises until she’s yelling out, coming even harder than the first time. It hits her like a train, forcefully and harshly. She loses her breath for a few long moments, whole body shaking with it. She can’t find any words to say, can only look at Harry through wet eyes and a gaping mouth. 

Harry pulls out of her painfully slow, inch by inch, until she leaves Louis empty. Louis watches her undo her strap-on, putting it on her nightstand and laying beside Louis. She puts her hand on Louis’ flat belly and catches her mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. 

“C’mere, I gotta get you off,” Louis murmurs in her mouth. “Wanna make you feel good, too.” She’s never been a selfish lover. 

“You already did,” Harry smiles. 

“You did?” Louis asks, shocked.

“Need to see my soaked pussy for proof?” Harry asks, and before Louis can answer, she slips her hand between her legs and comes back with two wet, shiny fingers. Before Louis can stop herself, she lifts her head and takes her fingers in her mouth, sucking her come off of them. Harry groans.

“You’re a keeper,” she murmurs. 

“You did have your face practically up my pussy, it’s the least I can do,” Louis grins timidly. 

Harry kisses her again, and they just kiss for a while, no heat or rush behind it. It’s not meant to lead anywhere this time. Harry runs her fingers over Louis’ ribs and belly, though, and Louis plays with Harry’s hair. Louis never wants to stop. 

They do stop, eventually, and after only a few moments, Louis clears her throat. “So, I should head out, right? That’s what all your girls do, leave after. I don’t want to invade your space.”

Before Louis can sit up, Harry throws a heavy arm around her waist to keep her in her place. “You are not going anywhere, love. I know special when I see it, and I’m not going to let you go that easy. Why don’t you stay the night, and we’ll see where it goes from there?”

“Really?” Louis feels heat creep up her cheeks. “I just…I didn’t think you’d…”

“I know I’m known for having a lot of partners, but I don’t want you to be one of those. I would rather you be a bit more long term than that, if that’s alright with you.”

“I—yeah,” Louis finds herself nodding. “That would definitely be alright with me. For the record, that was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.”

“Me too, believe it or not,” Harry grins. “You know you’re the only one to actually take the whole thing? Some girls can only get half, some get pretty close. I’ve had a few cry and run out, actually. But you, jesus, you took it like a champ. You have some kind of magical vagina.”

Louis laughs loudly, already liking Harry a lot. “Well, I told you, I like a challenge. I guess that’s my hidden talent, taking big dicks.”

Harry giggles, pushing hair out of Louis’ face and kissing her again. “Put that on a resume.”

“Definitely,” Louis agrees with a smile. “So, you don’t talk to all the girls like this?”

“No, I usually don’t talk at all,” Harry replies. “But you’re so different from all the others girls I’ve been with. And you’re the only one who’s ever called me out the way you did. I like it. Feisty.”

Louis laughs. “Well, thank you. I’m sure the term my friends would use is bitchy, so I’ll take feisty as a compliment.”

“It was meant to be one, love.”

“I hate to be rude, but I’m probably going to fall asleep on you in about thirty seconds. You’ve exhausted me.”

Harry grins. “That’s fine, but just know that I’m a big cuddler. That’s a rule in my bed. Not many people sleep over, so when they do, cuddling is a must.”

“Funny, that's a rule in my bed, too.”

They smile at each other and Louis fits herself under Harry’s arm, curling herself into her body and throwing an arm around her waist. They kiss a few more times before Louis is fast asleep on Harry’s chest, sated and happy with her choice to yell at her neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry and i love feedback!


End file.
